This invention relates to a whipping top based bubble toy, in particular, the hollow vessel formed in the whipping top is utilized at best to be filled with the bubble fluid to achieve multiple functions.
The whipping top available on the market performs a single function which draws a short time, but not an everlasting interest of the children, after a while, the children loss the interest and set it aside. If the whipping top is improved by adding a pull rod which acts as a gear rack to mesh with the pinion gear inside the whipping, throwing it out at a designed direction, it produces a combination to draw new interest for children to play with.
The whipping top based bubble toy of this invention mainly consists of a whipping top, a fluid tube, a bracket board and a pull rod. The whipping top forms a hollow vessel to be filled with bubble fluid, a through bottleneck to receive the fluid tube and an outer sleeve arranged with pinion gear to mesh with the teeth of the gear rack on the pull rod. The go-through opening in the bracket board permits inserting the pull rod in either direction in the bracket board so the teeth on the gear rack of the pull rod will mesh the pinion gear on the sleeve of the whipping top.
Aside from the self-spindling of whipping top, the main object of this invention is provide a bubble blowing, so it become a multiple purpose toy to promote the great interest of children.
Another object of this invention is to diversify the whipping top based bubble toy by attaching counter weight and other accessories.